


I'm Here Now

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, Ba Sing Se, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Southern Water Tribe, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: On your anniversary, you want to get your girlfriend something special. However things don't go as planned when you run into an old acquaintance.Request: "58 on prompt list 2 with katara" (Prompt: "Where have you been?")
Relationships: Katara (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	I'm Here Now

Winding through the crowded city, you looked around for  _ just  _ the right gift for your special occasion. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted it. On display at a florist’s cart was a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers.

Making your way over, you smiled at the florist. “Excuse me ma’am, how much for this bouquet?”

“That’s our finest bunch,” she replied, “it hasn’t been priced yet, but I can give it to you for two silver pieces.” 

You sighed, knowing you couldn’t afford that. Deciding to barter, you offered, “How about one silver piece?”

The woman looked at you and smiled, “It’s a deal. So tell me, what’s the special occasion?”

“Well you see, it’s my one year anniversary, and I’m trying to surprise my girlfriend.”

“Oh to be young and in love again,” she chuckled. “I’d recommend buying some chocolates too, if she likes that sort of thing. They’re sold a few carts down.”

“Thank you,” you beamed, “although do you happen to know where I can buy some sea prunes?”

“Sea prunes? Well there’s a water tribe merchant a block over, although I don’t know who would want some of those things,” she said with a light laugh, pulling a face.   


You responded with a giggle, “They’re considered a bit of delicacy where we’re from, although I don’t see why.” Once you paid for the bouquet you once again made your way down the bustling road. 

On your way to the other merchant, you found yourself thinking back on the day you started dating Katara. 

It was a warm day, for the Southern Water Tribe, that is. Once you had both completed the necessary chores, the rest of the afternoon was yours. She had been your closest friend for the longest time, and you had finally admitted to yourself how you felt about her.    


After keeping your feelings to yourself for months, you couldn’t bear it any longer. So that afternoon, as you watched the sun sink below the horizon, you closed your eyes and blurted out emotions. She was shocked, but returned your feelings. As it turned out, she had felt the same way, but had reservations about telling you, since she didn’t want to ruin the friendship you had. 

Ever since then, the two of you had been dating, leading you to leave the South Pole with her when Aang showed up. Now it was exactly one year later, and surprising her with something from home seemed like a great gift idea. 

Although, you couldn’t take full credit. You had discussed gift ideas with Sokka and he helped you think of the perfect food. Luckily for you, he was also dragging Katara all over Ba Sing Se for the day, so you could sneak off undetected. 

Finally, you made your way to the Water Tribe merchant. On his cart were an assortment of foods that you recognized from home, and you were hit with a wave of nostalgia. “Hi, could I get some sea prunes please?”

“Sure,” he answered with a smile, “that will be 8 copper pieces.” Nodding, you handed over the coins. “Special occasion?” 

You smiled, “An anniversary.” Before you could go into more detail you heard a familiar voice call out, “Those men are Fire Nation! I swear!” Swords could be heard clashing and you tried now to look over.

Curiosity got the better of you, and looking over your shoulder, uneasiness started to creep in. Taking the sea prunes, you left the cart abruptly. You couldn’t see who he was fighting, but it seemed your old  _ friend  _ had gotten himself into some trouble. Hoping to blend into the gathered crowd, you took off. However, your tactic didn’t work. Your name was called out, and you tried to keep walking. It was called again and you turned around, looking Jet in the eye. 

“Please, tell them I’m not crazy,” Jet pleaded.

Looking at the Dai Li agents, you knew what you had to say. “I don’t know you,”

“Yes you do! It’s me, it’s Jet!” An agent dressed in black grabbed you roughly by the shoulder.    


“We’re going to need to question you, just in case you do know him.” 

“I’m travelling with the Avatar,” you protested, “this isn’t right.”

“Just standart procedure,” he assured you, unconvincingly. Leading you by the arm, he tossed you into the back of the truck. 

Jet looked at you, “Why did you pretend not to recognize me?"

“Because,” you whispered, “I was afraid something like this would happen. Now the others could be in danger because of me,” You paled, “Katara might be in danger because of me.”

The rest of the ride was spent almost entirely in silence. When you arrived at the prison, you were blindfolded and led in a separate direction from Jet. You could hear water flowing and once again felt uneasy. They led you down a silent corridor and you could hear their footsteps echoing off the walls. Judging by the sound of it, there were only a few of them. 

A door creaked open, and you were pushed forward. After that, the door slammed shut and your blindfold was removed. Standing in front of you was a tall Dai Li agent, a menacing look on his face.

“Now here’s what’s going to happen,” he said, voice low, “I’m going to ask you a question and you’ll answer honestly. If I detect any dishonesty you will have a longer stay here, and have to undergo the same process your friend is being subjected to as we speak. Understood?”

“Yes,” you nodded, “but he isn’t my friend. I don’t know him.”

“And, you will not speak out of turn. I will be back shortly.” As he turned to exit the room, you smiled. Getting out of here shouldn’t be too difficult. 

Once he was out of the holding area, you stood, ready to leave. Although you weren’t a bender, you studied fighting with the Kyoshi Warriors and in the Northern Water Tribe. The door was, miraculously, left unlocked. Turning the corner, you ran down the hall. You may have been blindfolded, but you remembered which turns they took. 

The man stood at the end of the hall, facing you. “Something told me you would do this,” he said with a smirk. 

“Well,” you replied, “it looks like that something was right.’

“You really think that you can escape?”

“Yes, I do. And I know you won’t come after me, either.”

“Is that so? Do explain.”

“You chose the wrong day to mess with me. See, it’s my anniversary, and  _ nobody _ interrupts that.” Running forward, you dealt a swift blow to his upper arm, cutting off his chi. Watching Ty Lee’s attacks had taught you a thing or two. A few more quick jabs and he was down, unable to move. 

You opened the door to a nearby storage closet, “By the time you’re found, I’ll be long gone. And I know you have Appa, so don’t think you’ve seen the last of us.” You shoved him in, slamming and locking the door behind you. “By the way,” you called out, “I’m taking the flowers. And my sea prunes.” 

On a nearby table sat the confiscated items, and you grabbed them as you left the hall. Thankfully you didn’t run into anymore agents on your way out, and made your way topside. From there you used your remaining money to purchase a ticket to the inner ring, and rode the train there. 

By the time you finally reached home, it was pitch black out. Opening the door, Katara was waiting inside, “ _ Where have you been? _ I was so worried, I thought something had happened,” she trailed off, voice shaky. 

You pulled her into a hug, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m here. I got you these, as an anniversary gift,” you smiled. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she said, brushing her lips against yours. 

You returned the kiss, feeling safe for the first time all day. Deciding to come clean about the rest of your whereabouts, you confessed, “I was also captured by Dai Li agents and escaped, but that’s not important right now.” 

Her eyes grew wide, “I’m sorry you did  _ what?”  _

“The important thing is,” you assured her, “I’m here now.”

She shook her head, “You’re lucky it’s our anniversary,” she smiled, “otherwise I would be  _ very _ upset right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the world needs more Katara fics. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
